1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muffler, and more particularly to a muffler having a pressure adjusting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical mufflers comprise a housing having one or more manifolds secured in the housing. A great pressure may be generated within the housing. Different mufflers may have different pressures. However, none of the prior mufflers may be adjusted to different pressure such that the efficiency of the engine may not be adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional mufflers.